


good habits

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom Seungyoun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Sub Yohan, mentions of ot5 hyungline near the end, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yohan wears a collar for a performance. Seungyoun very much likes the look on him.





	good habits

“This _itches_,” Yohan complains, scratching at his neck. “You couldn’t get one that was lined with something?”

“It only itches because you won’t stop playing with it, stupid.” Seungyoun hooks his finger under the collar around Yohan’s neck and tugs. Yohan chokes a bit, falling forward but quickly catching himself on the side of the couch. “See? It works fine for its intended purpose.”

Yohan wants to scowl, but he’s more focused on the burn on the back of his neck from where the leather of the collar is digging into him. He squirms out of Seungyoun’s grasp while Seungyoun laughs.

“I’m pretty sure the intended purpose was to look good while dancing, not—whatever dirty purpose you’re thinking of.”

“I’m thinking of?” Seungyoun raises a brow, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Yohan’s hips. He smiles, ever-innocent, but Yohan knows what kind of pervert lurks beneath his serene face. “And what’s that?”

Squinting at him, he waits for Seungyoun to break without a reply, but he keeps staring at Yohan until Yohan feels too stressed from the silence to not respond. “... One day they’re going to make you wear this, and I’m going to pull this on you, too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Seungyoun waves him up. “Of course you are, puppy.”

Yohan really wishes he could control the flush that rises to his cheeks, but the fact Seungyoun is just _staring _at his neck makes it a thousand times worse. 

“Even if they did put me in it, I’m pretty sure you’d just stammer and stumble around instead of actually doing anything about it.” 

“I wouldn’t _stammer_—”

“You’re literally stammering right now—”

“Only because you keep cutting me—mmmf—” Yohan doesn’t have time to react when Seungyoun pushes him down, and then Seungyoun’s mouth is on his. He wastes no time in opening Yohan’s mouth with his own, his fingers holding his jaw to keep his face in place. Yohan moans, only struggling for a moment before Seungyoun bites his lip and he melts pathetically onto the couch.

Seungyoun’s hand moves to the collar, using it to push Yohan’s head back. He can’t see Seungyoun anymore, gaze forced to the ceiling, but a moment later Seungyoun’s lips are sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck and his eyes shut anyways. Even when Seungyoun releases him, he remains in his position, letting Seungyoun nip all over him. He slides his tongue over Yohan’s adam apple, eliciting an unsteady moan as his breath is choked out of him.

“God, you are so easy,” Seungyoun murmurs. “Less than a minute and you’re already turning into putty.”

“That’s because—” Yohan groans as Seungyoun keeps his journey down Yohan’s body, leaving real bites all over his shoulders and chest where the fans won’t see. 

“That’s because?” Seungyoun repeats, obviously mocking him. “Hold this up.” Seungyoun shoves the hem of Yohan’s shirt into his mouth, revealing the rest of his torso, still marred a little pink from the last time they were together. Yohan bites into the fabric while Seungyoun ruthlessly layers kisses over his chest. Seungyoun might look _delicate_ sometimes, but his teeth are sharp and prick Yohan’s skin when he lets them graze over him.

Yohan’s pulse speeds up as Seungyoun’s index finger rubs over one of Yohan’s nipples. He pushes it down and then lets his nail scrape over it. Little shocks run up Yohan’s spine, but he can feel his cock jump against his boxers. 

“You’re so easy to please here,” Seungyoun whispers, looking up to meet Yohan’s eyes, his own masked by his fringe. Seungyoun’s smile doesn’t falter as he presses his tongue flat to Yohan’s other nipple. Yohan _whines_, embarrassingly loud. “I’d bite you all over if it wasn’t for the fact the staff would kill us.”

He takes an achingly long time just rubbing his tongue over Yohan’s chest; by the time he’s done, he feels like his body is on fire, spanning from his chest outwards. Seungyoun keeps kneading at his swollen nipples as he shifts back up the couch to kiss Yohan. Tugging the shirt from his lips, he brushes Yohan’s hair back, the momentary graze of his hand against his skin making Yohan twitch and groan into Seungyoun’s mouth.

“This is why the collar is for you and not me. You’ll just take anything I give you, like a little puppy.” Heat coils in Yohan’s cock at the pet name. Seungyoun smirks, feeling Yohan twitch beneath him, their lips still barely brushing over each other’s. “Just a stupid little puppy, going all dumb over a collar and a few kisses.”

“Call me dumb again and I’ll kick you,” Yohan mumbles. His voice is hoarser than he thought it’d be, given how wet the inside of his mouth is. 

“Please don’t, you’re too strong for that,” Seungyoun jokes, looking like a cheshire cat with the way his eyes twinkle with amusement. Though it’s not exactly untrue; Yohan’s sure he _could _kick Seungyoun’s ass if he wanted to. He just... can’t. Because every time he tries to move, Seungyoun distracts him in a new way.

Yohan’s face and body are entirely red as Seungyoun pulls him onto his lap, but the brush of Seungyoun’s cock from beneath his pants reminds Yohan why he puts up with all this. 

“What?” Seungyoun asks, seeing Yohan’s eyes go unfocused. He blinks a few times and starts to unbutton Seungyoun’s shirt, ignoring him. “You feel my cock, puppy? Yeah, I’m getting hard. Don’t act surprised, you know you’re hot.” 

“You’re just as desperate as I am,” Yohan accuses, shoving Seungyoun’s shirt down his arms. He runs his fingers over Seungyoun’s tattoos, relishing in the sweat over his skin and the red bumps where Yohan’s nails have pricked before. 

“Maybe,” Seungyoun agrees, surprising Yohan. “But I’m not the one who’s thinking about getting fucked in the ass right now. I think that’s a pretty significant difference.”

Yohan’s cock stirs again, pressing painfully against his pants. He’s a bit mortified by how fucking _turned on _he is just hearing the word _cock _slip out from Seungyoun’s lips. He used to have way more self-control over himself. Before he met Seungyoun. Before all this.

“Come on, puppy. I’m not going to leave you hanging for no reason. Up,” Seungyoun orders, patting Yohan’s ass. He obeys, letting Seungyoun peel his jeans down to his knees. “Wow. You’re actually dirty as hell, Yohan. We’ve barely even done anything and you’re this wet?”

Yohan digs into his lower lip to stifle his whine as Seungyoun traces over the wet spot on his boxers. He wraps his fingers around the tip, still over the fabric, and gives it a small pump. Yohan’s next breath stutters out of him and he rocks into Seungyoun’s fist, trying to get more, but there’s only so much Seungyoun can reach from over his boxers.

His own fingers go to fist Seungyoun’s hair, tugging him into a kiss before he can make fun of Yohan more. Seungyoun doesn’t hesitate, drawing his tongue over Yohan’s lip, just as warm and demanding as the rest of him. He coaxes Yohan’s mouth open more and more, until Seungyoun drags another moan out from his throat. 

The hand on Yohan’s cock grows more rough, Seungyoun pressing down hard on him. Yohan jerks back, shocked by the sudden pain. But Seungyoun doesn’t let him get very far, hooking his other, free hand back onto the collar. 

“You don’t need to be so tense, you know,” Seungyoun whispers, a little out of breath. “I’m not judging you for any of this. I just think you’re cute.”

“I don’t want to be cute,” Yohan grumbles. Seungyoun nuzzles at his neck, his cologne rubbing off all over Yohan as well. He hates how much he loves it because it’s exactly what Seungyoun expects of him—clingy and needy and just wanting to drown in Seungyoun’s scent. But Seungyoun keeps his word and doesn’t tease him for nuzzling back. 

“Not really something you can control. It’s too natural for you. You should see your expression right now.” Seungyoun grabs one of Yohan’s hands from his hair and brings it to his lips, only poking his tongue out first before taking more of Yohan’s digits into his mouth. He sucks loudly on Yohan’s fingers, getting them dripping wet with his spit. “Touch yourself, puppy.”

He tries to shove aside his embarrassment, because he really does want to touch himself, and he’s not going to let the opportunity go to waste, lest Seungyoun decide to retract his statement. And something about stripping and touching himself while Seungyoun watches, knowing Seungyoun is thinking nothing except how cute Yohan is, excites him.

Finally getting to take off his boxers, it almost feels strange to have his cock be freed after Seungyoun toyed with him for so long underneath them. His legs part, only slightly, so Seungyoun can see him better. 

“If we had time, I’d suck you off. But then I wouldn’t get to watch you,” Seungyoun contemplates. “And seeing my puppy so obedient in his cute little collar has been a fantasy of mine for a while.”

Yohan pauses right before he touches his cock, gaping at him. “Did you _plan _this?” 

“The stylists are very receptive to new ideas, you know. Who do you think got Wooseok to wear that see-through lace shirt? It definitely wasn’t his idea.”

Yohan shivers, wanting to feel betrayed at Seungyoun’s admission, but he just keeps getting more and more aroused. He doesn’t even need to touch himself; a bead of pre-cum leaks from the tip of his cock and down his shaft. Seungyoun swipes it up with his fingers and sucks it off, like a cat lapping up milk.

Seungyoun wanted to see him like this. Seungyoun had been thinking about this for—God knows how long. Getting Yohan on his lap, collared and effectively _his_. Yohan wraps his fist around himself and groans, the glide made easier by Seungyoun’s spit on his palm, and pumps himself.

“You have such a pretty little cock,” Seungyoun comments, voice much lower than usual, his eyes fixed on the movement of Yohan’s hand. “Though I’m sure if Wooseok was here, he’d say something different.”

“Can you _please _stop mentioning him,” Yohan groans out, one word at a time. Seungyoun didn’t tell him to go slow, so he doesn’t; he touches himself brutally, not caring about the slight resistance from where his hands aren’t as wet. It feels so _good_, half because Seungyoun is watching him and half because Yohan feels like he’s been waiting hours for this since the moment he tied the collar over his neck.

“Why? I think Wooseok is the last person you should be embarrassed about seeing you like this. He’d probably love it more than me,” Seungyoun says matter-of-factly. “Though the idea of having anyone else see this makes me a bit jealous. This is for me only.” He touches Yohan’s collar. “You’re _my _puppy,” Seungyoun murmurs.

His cock is pulsing in his grasp, so fat and full Yohan feels like he could cum at any moment now. Seungyoun is still toying with his hair, and though Yohan’s about to lose his mind, Seungyoun still seems relatively composed. 

“Hyung,” Yohan pants, squeezing the base of his cock. “I’m going to cum unless you make me stop right now.” It’s the most indirect way he can ask _please tell me to stop, please fuck me _without actually asking. 

“I’m not stopping you,” Seungyoun shrugs, and Yohan tell he’s purposely being obtuse. Yohan grinds his teeth together, the brush of his cock against his own stomach causing more pre-cum to leak. “I know my little puppy is sensitive. You don’t need me to get you off.” He smiles like he’s proud, but Yohan feels as if he’s going to pass out.

“I—you know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t. How am I supposed to know without you telling me? I’m not a stupid puppy like you are. I can’t think on your level.”

Yohan’s chest _hurts _from how difficult it is to breathe. His body is crying out for him to let go, but he _can’t_. Not without—

“Fuck me.” He can’t cum without Seungyoun, not after finding out this was his idea. “Hyung, please, fuck me, fuck me, it _hurts _and I need you to fuck me and—”

Seungyoun silences him with a kiss so aggressive it knocks Yohan onto his back. Yohan keeps his hand on himself, terrified of the orgasm threatening to rip through him at any moment. Seungyoun moves Yohan so his ass is in the air and Yohan has a horrifyingly clear view of Seungyoun’s face near his dick.

“Thank god you’re so fucking flexible.” Seungyoun drags his teeth over Yohan’s thighs, _hard_, not seeming to care as he shakes and squirms in his grasp. “If you wanted to be filled so bad, you should’ve just said so, puppy. I live to please. Stay here.”

Dropping him onto the couch, Seungyoun disappears for a moment out of Yohan’s sight. A small part of his brain is tempted to just get himself off then and see what would happen—what Seungyoun would _do _to him—but he values Seungyoun’s praise more than punishment. 

Seungyoun comes back naked and holding a condom and packet of lube. Yohan can’t tear his gaze away from Seungyoun’s face as he focuses on pouring the lube over his fingers. Their eyes meet right before Seungyoun gets his hands on him.

“Cute.”

He probes a wet finger at Yohan’s rim; wasting no time in slipping in to the knuckle. Yohan’s hips lift, trying to get Seungyoun’s fingers deeper, but Seungyoun is only focused on getting him looser.

“Since you asked me so nicely before, I’m going to assume you’re not going to cum before I get in you, puppy.” Seungyoun shovers a second and third finger in at the same time and Yohan _keens_, unsure of whether to jerk closer or further away from him as Seungyoun rubs the inside of his walls. He can feel Seungyoun stretching out Yohan’s rim, spreading his fingers out and beginning to thrust slowly. 

He drags Yohan into the position he was in before and finally pumps his fingers in _deeper_, making Yohan whimper. It feels blindingly good, having Seungyoun reach so far into him, his fingers massaging him faster and more aggressively until Yohan’s whole body is being shifted from the force of each thrust.

“Hy—hyung, please, I’m not going to... please,” Yohan whimpers, his voice breaking. 

For once, Seungyoun doesn’t tease him; just pulls his fingers out and begins opening the condom. They’re almost the same size, but somehow Seungyoun just _feels _bigger, even when he only has his hands around him. He remembers when Seungyoun’s dick looked dauntingly large, but now it just makes his mouth water.

“Ready, puppy?” Seungyoun asks. He holds himself right over Yohan, his cockhead brushing along Yohan’s rim. Yohan nods, taking a deep breath, and Seungyoun pushes in.

Seungyoun’s eyebrows knit together as he eases Yohan onto his cock, further and further until he’s all the way in. Yohan was ready and loose, but it’s still so tight, like Seungyoun’s cock is pushing him apart from the inside. He grazes across Yohan’s prostate just barely and Yohan grabs onto Seungyoun’s shoulders. His head is spinning so much he feels like he’s about to fall over, even though he’s caged underneath Seungyoun’s big body.

“You feel that, puppy? Like how big I am in you? You were so close to coming before but you held off just so I could get in you. Such a fucking _slut_,” Seungyoun enunciates, pulling out and then snapping his hips forward. Yohan’s legs tremble uncontrollably as Seungyoun fucks into him, fast and wet with the squelch of the lube louder than Seungyoun’s panting. He keeps getting caught on Yohan’s wet rim, but the ease back in every time is easier than the last.

“Full—yeah, I—fuck, _hyung_,” Yohan tries to say, but he can’t find the right words to say and it all just comes out as a strangled whimper. He meets Seungyoun halfway with every thrust, a bit messy and uncoordinated but he doesn’t care as long as it gets Seungyoun back in him faster.

“This collar means you’re mine,” Seungyoun’s breath fans over his ear. “I don’t care who else you fuck, you’re still mine, my good little puppy.”

Yohan chokes on a sob, burying his face against Seungyoun’s neck. “Yeah—Yeah, fuck, please, hyung, I’m yours, I—I’m yours, oh my god,” he gasps, a tumble of words coming out of his mouth all at once. Seungyoun _growls _against him and grabs the collar and something in Yohan snaps, pushing him straight over the edge all at once. 

Wave after wave crashes over him, leaving his body shaking and a stream of broken noises from his lips. He can feel on his stomach how much cum he let out, after waiting for _forever_, and his orgasm seems to last just as long as the waiting itself.

“_Fuck_,” Seungyoun groans and keeps fucking himself into Yohan’s overstimulated body. Yohan cries as Seungyoun presses into him incessantly, not caring that Yohan’s body is tightening onto him. He kisses Yohan square on the mouth as he empties himself into the condom, still so deep inside Yohan he can feel little bits of Seungyoun’s cum drip past his rim.

He keeps rocking his hips until he’s completely spent. As he pulls out, he throws the condom onto the mess of their clothes on the floor and rubs what’s left on the tip of his cock over Yohan’s hole, leaving kisses over and over on Yohan’s open mouth.

“Mm,” Seungyoun moans, long and drawn out as he releases Yohan’s mouth with a _pop_. “You’re a gift, Yohan.”

Yohan blinks up at him, probably looking crazed and fucked out. His hair is sticking to the sides of his cheeks and he’s covered in cum and sweat; it’s disgusting but it’s also so pleasant, like a leftover reminder of Seungyoun in him.

“I sure am,” Yohan answers.

“Careful there, puppy. Don’t get too conceited or you’ll end up like Wooseok.”

Yohan chuckles dryly, not having enough energy to formulate a quip back to that. “Touche,” he mumbles, letting Seungyoun manhandle him so he’s sitting upright.

Seungyoun loves to kiss right after sex, which is fine with Yohan; though the longer they sit there and the more his orgasm ebbs away, the more tired he gets. But he lets Seungyoun run his tongue over Yohan’s until he’s seemingly satisfied.

“Say it again,” Seungyoun demands, almost childishly. Yohan stretches out and then flops against him, eyes shutting.

“I’m yours.”

They sit there for a while, with Seungyoun playing with the back of the collar. Not pulling on it, just rubbing back and forth over where it’s made an imprint in his nape.

“Alright, puppy, let’s go shower before someone else steals it and we have to sit here until it dries and gets actually gross.” He pats Yohan’s ass and Yohan winces, still oversensitive, though it’s the kind of sting that’ll be a pleasant reminder for the next few days. 

Seungyoun carefully takes the collar off and sets it on his dresser, lest one of the stylists lose it. Then they pick up their clothes and shuck them into Seungyoun’s laundry bin before gathering their shower supplies and heading to the downstairs bathroom. But the shower is on and Seungyoun swears under his breath, evidently not wanting to stay covered in cum any longer.

A voice Yohan quickly identifies as Wooseok’s filters through the sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower—”_Mmn_, stop, that tickles.”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes dramatically and Yohan stifles a laugh as Seungyoun promptly kicks open the door. Wooseok screams. Hangyul looks over his shoulder from where he’s kneeling in front of Wooseok, his hair drenched from the shower spray.

“We’re busy!” Wooseok snaps.

“Yeah, and I’m tired. You can keep going, I don’t think any of us will mind except you.” Yohan hides a laugh behind his hand as Wooseok looks between them, completely affronted. “This shower is so big you won’t even have to look at us.” He pushes the door of the stall back and climbs in, tugging Yohan along with him.

Wooseok’s face is _burning_, and not because of the hot water; but as Seungyoun said, none of them seem to mind when Hangyul resumes eating him out.

In fact, they all seem to mind so little that they end up making another mess in the shower.

(“Why is our hot water bill $400 this month? Did one of you fall asleep in the shower?” Junho squints at the pile of bills on the kitchen counter.

“They didn’t fall asleep, they had _sex_. I went to pee last week at like two in the morning and I heard them all,” Minhee says, imitating himself throwing up. He and Junho both make faces and glare at the older members. 

“I’m never using that bathroom again,” Junho grumbles.

“Same,” Minhee agrees.

They both go back to eating before Junho pauses. “If they had sex in that bathroom, do you think they’ve done it in the other one too?”

Minhee’s eyes widen at this _startling new information _and drops his hamburger. 

Due to incessant complaints towards Seungwoo, the dorming arrangement gets shifted around shortly after, and the bathroom belonging to the younger members gets thoroughly cleaned before they move in.)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@kaetreun](https://twitter.com/kaetreun)  
cc: [@kaetreun](https://curiouscat.me/kaetreun)
> 
> send me stuff i love talking


End file.
